


Breaking Rules

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly says he has something to show Ren and brings him to an empty classroom. Obviously he's lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> rensly high school au pwp again, yes. This is set before my other rensly fic Too Dangerous, i was meant to post this one first but i accidentally posted the other one oops o v o ;;;;;;

“Sly…we shouldn’t be doing this here.” Ren muttered under his breath, the delicious sight was in front of him, but all his morals told him to stop. They were teenagers who had been friends for a while now, but that boundary was already crossed since who knows when. All the two remembered was a drunken night, and Sly just looked so…ready. Ever since then, the two had done things that couldn’t be forgotten anymore. But never had Sly proposed this idea of doing things at school.

“Fuck the rules. Actually, fuck me Ren.” All Sly had told Ren was he had something to show the navy-haired, but once they entered a nearby classroom, Sly had slipped off his pants and boxers, his hands on the wall. The bluenet turned his head back at Ren, cheeks a tinted rosy colour and his lips parted. He’d even wiggle his hips at Ren, motioning for him to come and take him.

“S-Sly…” Ren’s words stuttered lightly, gulping down as he took a step closer to the bluenet. Sly’s smooth thighs and creamy white ass was in full view, the sight too delicious to pass on. Sly’s grin only grew, his golden eyes watching Ren’s every movement and change in his expressions. He already knew Ren would fall for this, even before he had gotten the idea. Doing it at school, a place where they could’ve been discovered so easily, so simply and so effortlessly. But the more dangerous it was, the more exciting it was for Sly-no, for the both of them. 

Ren took another nervous step, reaching out one hand and taking a firm grip of Sly’s ass. His amber orbs took in the sight in front of him, his hand reaching out for Sly’s hips. Taking a firm grip of Sly’s hips, Ren pushed his hips forward, grinding against the bluenet with the growing erection in his pants. Sly groaned at the sensation, the hunger to be fulfilled making him push his own hips back. Noticing the navy-haired still had his pants on, a thought flickered up in his mind.

Without warning, Sly suddenly turned around and went on his knees. Ignoring Ren’s surprised expressions and movements, Sly grabbed onto the navy-haired’s hips, a teasing smile spread across his lips. The bluenet moved closer to Ren’s crotch, unzipping it with his fingers and revealing the bulge in his boxers. A crimson red coloured Ren’s cheeks at Sly’s forward actions, but he didn’t want the bluenet to stop. Although his morals were telling him to stop immediately, doing this kind of sinful act at school, but then again, human’s inner desires were hard to control.

“Someone’s already excited…look at this…” Sly breathed out the words, purposely letting his breath lightly blow by Ren’s growing bulge. Seeing Ren’s light flinch, Sly chuckled lightly and slipped off the navy-haired’s boxers, finally releasing Ren’s cock from its restraints. The said man shivered as the cold breath hit his erect cock, holding it back only by lightly biting down on his bottom lip. The bluenet watched with amusement, moving one of his hands from Ren’s hips, holding it in a light grip. Flicking his tongue across the slit, Sly kept his golden eyes locked on with Ren’s amber ones as he took Ren’s cock inside his mouth, giving it a hard suck first. As a follow-up, Sly slowly moved his head on it, moving it up and down in a slow motion, almost painful for Ren as low groans escaped him. 

Pleased with Ren’s reactions, Sly did his best to take the growing erection in his mouth as deep as he could. He’d done a few blows to Ren before, but when they were in a place so public, things were certainly different. The windows in all the classrooms were ones where you couldn’t see the people inside, but the people inside could see everything outside. This factor only made Ren even more nervous as he was standing up, occasionally seeing the few teachers walk by. God knows how grateful he was for these special windows, but at the same time, it only made the excitement inside him boil up even more.

“Sly…” Sighing out of pleasure, Ren moved one of his hands, weaving it within Sly’s soft azure locks and lightly pulling on them, forcing the bluenet to take more of him. Normally Ren would never be this aggressive, but when Sly was being so forward, it was hard not to be a little forceful. Besides, he knew that Sly loved it rough and hard.

“Mmn…” A low moan escaped the bluenet, feeling the force on his head. His hand held Ren’s cock a little tighter, now pumping up the length he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Sly’s head started to increase in speed as he moved, part of it was him, the other was Ren, forcing down his cock into the bluenet. His hand moved in perfect rhythm with his head, ignoring the thin trail of saliva mixed with pre-come dripping down his chin.

“Sly…I’m…” Ren grunted, now starting to ram his hips into Sly’s mouth, close to face fucking as he felt his climax closing in. However, Sly had other plans in mind. Giving Ren another impossibly hard suck, Sly took the chance as Ren froze, taking his head off his cock with an audible pop. The navy-haired panted as the sudden coldness crept up his cock again. Sly only kept the grin on his face, returning to his previous position with his ass right in front of the navy-haired. 

“Ren…fuck me.” Sly whispered in a low voice, the rest of it turning into a whimper when Ren obliged without waiting. Grabbing onto Sly’s hips once again, Ren grinded his erection against his entrance as he snaked the other hand around and towards Sly’s lips. Knowing Ren’s intentions, the bluenet opened his lips willingly and took the digits inside his mouth, his tongue gladly covering them with his saliva. It might’ve not been the best lube, but in a place like this and with the both of them so horny, no way they would waste time to go and find lube.

Letting out a low growl, Ren played with Sly’s tongue, twisting his fingers around it and enjoying the sensation. He never knew why, but he loved it when Sly was sucking on his fingers. Slowly slipping his fingers out of the bluenet’s mouth, Ren watched as a thin trail of saliva linked his fingers and Sly’s lips. Gulping again, the navy-haired moved his fingers back to the bluenet’s entrance, lightly rubbing on it before pushing one finger inside. The tightness that surrounded his finger was almost instant, making Ren growl lowly, his imagination running wild at how it would feel to plunge inside the bluenet. Sly moaned, the discomfort and light pleasure making him grind his hips back onto Ren’s finger. He turned his head slightly, giving Ren a look that needed no words. 

Wasting no time, Ren pulled his finger out of Sly, putting his hand back onto his hips and he positioned himself at the bluenet’s entrance. Sly breathed out, feeling the hard tip poking at his entrance. The excitement only built on itself even more, making the fire inside Sly grow, finally exploding when Ren pushed himself in.

“A-Ahh!” Letting out choked groans, the bluenet’s knees trembled in pleasure and discomfort, trying his best to accommodate the hard length inside him. The uncomfortable feeling would never leave when Ren first enters the bluenet, but it always faded away faster than the previous times. Already, Sly whimpered and squeezed down onto Ren’s cock, urging the navy-haired to move already. Listening to Sly’s request, Ren started to speed up, increasing his speed by the second passed. 

Low grunts left Ren as he thrusted his hips into Sly over and over again, each time harder than the last. Panting heavily, he leaned over and kept one hand on the bluenet’s hips, the other snaking its way beneath his school shirt, finding one of his erect buds and harshly tugging at it. Sly moaned loudly as pleasure suddenly spiked in his chest, accompanied by a tinge of pain at Ren’s action. Panting heavily and trying his best to hold back his moans, Sly moved one hand towards his open lips, biting down on his knuckles in an attempt to control his moans. His cock left untouched, the head glistening as it was covered in pre come, but Sly didn’t mind. There was already enough pleasure coursing through his veins right now. 

Ren’s heavy pants mixed together with Sly’s forced back moans, creating a delicious melody that was only known to them, no one else. Suddenly, a loud moan ripped through the bluenet as he felt the bundle of nerves inside him being struck dead on. Ren let a small grin lift up the corner of his lips, stopping slightly before slamming his hips back inside Sly again, aiming for that one spot inside the bluenet. Sly’s moans were starting to become louder, clearly biting down on his knuckles weren’t going to do much now.

“Sly…” Whispering out the word with raspy breaths, Ren sped up, feeling his own climax closing in. His finger played with Sly’s erect bud, twisting and pulling at it from time to time. The bluenet’s moans only became more choked, being both stimulated from his ass and his chest. Pre come dripped from his cock, staining the floor below him. Sly’s orgasm was inching closer as well, his eyes covered in nothing but lust as his cock twitched in excitement. Then, to Sly’s surprise, Ren suddenly moved his hand off his hip, bringing it to his front and tugged at his cock harshly. 

“R-REN!!” Letting out a muffled yell, Sly came. His pleasure shot out from his cock, dirtying the floor in front of him as his ecstasy slowly flowed on throughout his body, only leaving after coursing through his body for a while. Sly trembled, saliva dripping down the side of his chin as his lips hanged open. 

“Hnn…!” Ren grunted, letting out a choked groan as he pushed into Sly one last time, releasing his come inside the bluenet at his innermost spot. Lightly hitting Sly’s prostate again, causing him to whimper lightly. Heavy panting was now the only thing audible in the room, both trying to calm down their breathing as soon as possible. They were still at school.

“We have gym this afternoon.” Sly suddenly spoke, turning back his head and looking at Ren, golden eyes with hidden meaning beneath. Ren only nodded, his amber eyes tinted with confusion. 

“I’ll ask the teacher for us two to put away gym equipments.” Ren blinked, a blank expression on his face. Then, it was all understood. Gulping nervously again, the navy-haired nodded to Sly’s sentence. The said man returned it with a lusty grin again. Their time in gym was always spent with boring group activities. Although it seems like today things weren’t going to be too boring.


End file.
